Ghostwriter, Chapter 6
by rikkisixx
Summary: bonus continuation for the long weekend, enjoy!


You spend the whole weekend formatting and entering in the last chapter of his book. You triple check everything before submitting to the editor. Once the editor finishes and sends it back, it will be ready for Sam to send to the publisher and finally you two can be fully together. In public, in the bedroom, and even around family. During the week you work with your other clients. Every time you hear your email notification, you hope it's Sam's edited book so it can be submitted.

Finally, Wednesday afternoon it arrived. You texted Sam and told him he could come pick it up to take to his publisher. You sent the file to the printer and continued to work until he arrived.

When Sam arrived you handed him the transcript as well as the thumb drive with the completed file of his book. He summed through the pages gently, and his eyes started to water.

"I can't believe it," he says, " I wrote a book. Well, basically."

"You did, you absolutely did! When the publisher does their part, people around the world will be able to read the tale of your great pirate adventures."

His eyes widen at the mention of his pirate adventures. "Wow," he whispers.

"I think it's time for a celebration, sir!" You walk to your closet and pull out a bottle of champagne.

He looks at you perplexed, "You have bubbly, just… at the ready?"

You nod and remind him about how your clients often give you gifts in the form of booze. You pull out a couple glasses and pop the cork. You fill the glasses and walk over to Sam. You hand him his glass and promptly raise your own.

"So, this isn't a proper champagne flute, but the toast is what's important anyway. To your pirate adventures, may they inspire other young ones to go seek their fortune, and maybe spend less time in prisons."

"Cheers to that," Sam says as his glass meets yours. After you both take a drink, Sam asks, "Hey, I didn't see your assistant out there, is anyone else here?"

"In the office? No, I'm pretty sure they've all gone home."

Sam sets his glass down on the coffee table and walks over to your office door. You're about to ask where he's going, but instead of opening the door, he locks it. Your heart immediately starts to pound.

He returns to your side and firmly states, "Now, we're going to switch things up a bit."

You cock your head with a confused look and he points to the couch, "Have a seat."

He sits down in your chair and you sit on the couch. He tells you that he wants to start hearing some of your stories. You begin by telling him bits about your childhood. He picks up your pen and starts taking notes. Mid-way through the story, he holds up his hand, the same way you signal him, but instead of asking you to spell something he holds up the notepad and shows you what he's written.

' _I'm going to make you scream._ '

Your face goes flush and your heart picks up the pace again. He motions for you to continue your story, so you go on. After a minute he slumps out of the chair and onto the floor. He pushes the coffee table out of his way and crawls over to where you're sitting. You keep telling the story while watching his every move. He takes one of your feet and removes your shoe, slowly. Then, the next shoe. He kisses one of your ankles and then keeps going, up, up, up.

He gets above your knee and looks deep into your eyes. You nod at him and in one very swift motion, he pulls your skirt up and panties off. At this point you've stopped talking and all you can seem to do is try to focus on breathing. You scoot to the edge of the couch as Sam gently grabs your knees and pulls them apart. He glides a hand in and spreads your labia gently, grazing your clit with his thumb. You shiver and gasp a little. Sam uses this as his cue to explore your crease with his tongue. His hands come around your hips and hold you firm on the buttocks. He flicks his tongue expertly on your clit and you roll your eyes back in ecstasy. You start to moan as Sam gaining momentum. He brings one hand back around and gently slides a couple fingers into you, curling them to stimulate your G-spot. You throw your arms up and let your hands sort of dangle off the back of the couch as you arch your back and push your pelvis into him more.

You start to feel your orgasm approaching and you only can manage to whimper, "Sammmm" before it hits you.

Sure enough, as the wave of pleasure hits you, you're screaming and your legs are shaking. Sam doesn't stop and you have another three orgasms before you finally have to ask him to stop.

He pulls your skirt back down for you and sits on the couch by you with a satisfied grin.

"I'm going to need a few before I can return the favor," you tell him, gasping for breath.

"Oh no," he answers, "tonight was all about you."

For a moment you were legitimately confused. Never have you been with a man who didn't go down on you solely for the expectation of payback. You pull your legs up onto the couch and lay down with your head in his lap. He begins to run his fingers through your hair and the two of you spend another couple hours just talking. When you're ready to go home, he helps you pack up and carry your things to your car.

"So, when will I see you again?" he asks.

"Come over, stay the weekend." you tell him.

"Are we 'official' then?" he asks with a sly grin.

"Yeah, definitely."


End file.
